Loophole
by Howlin
Summary: Okay, we've long since given up on writing this, but the Dodgeball chapters are classic D go read them at least!
1. Default Chapter

Bondage and Bad Guys  
  
Fatal Femme: WOOT WOOT - amuse yourself with our brilliance!! BOW DOWN TO THE FATAL AND PSYCHOTIC ONE!! - cough - - sideways glance at Kaoti - right. Chapter one - read it, love it, hate it. Your choice. First two are good ones. Pick third and you die. BUWA - Beyblade not ours, Kaoti mine as is Rielly and Naomi. No touchie pas.  
  
Psycho-Chik: Hello Governor! Well let me fill you in on all the details Fatal left out. Fatal and I are related - cousins. This is our first joint story together and first Beyblade story ever. I already have an account on ff.net, my username is Psycho-Chik - I have to say that I don't actually think much of my stories right now but I'm hoping to be posting some better ones soon. Kythorn is my original, character and should not be used in other stories without my permission. Now that that's all cleared up, on with the story!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"FLOUR BABIES! .yeah...uh huh.no those little 'life like' (HA!) bags of flour that you just wanna smash into the wall because they just won't for the love of trying shut up, but you can't smash them into the wall because, and I quote 'you have to love them like your own flesh and blood'. I mean, they don' even have blood, they're flour!.sucks so much.what else? Well we also have to feed them and change their clothes - the teacher gave us some old dolls clothes her kids once had or something.oh yeah and a milk bottle.Kaoti? KAOTI quit laughing!.ooh just for that I am gonna make you my babysitter.Kay? Yeah, well I think I'll talk to you later when you've calmed down a bit.buh bye now!"  
  
Kythorn exhaled deeply as she hung up her wall phone in her room. Exhausted from the day, she flopped down onto her bed groaning slightly.  
  
It was bad enough that her home ec. teacher had surprised her whole class with the flour baby project, then casually let it slip that it was worth 55% of their overall grade, but to then not even have the freedom to pair up with who they wanted to be 'pre-paired' as it were, and for her to land up with Kai as her partner.  
  
KAI!  
  
Mr. Antisocial of the decade. Ex 'stuck up too good for the world, boarding school' Kai.  
  
Oh yeah, the fun never ended she thought dryly as she curled up in her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaoti, upon hanging up her cordless and tossing it on her bed, shook her head and sauntered downstairs to the kitchen. More importantly, to the fridge.  
  
'Cause everyone knows it's better than coke.' She thought to herself, amused while taking out a can of Pepsi.  
  
'Glad I'm not in Home Ec.knowing me, I'd probably cook with the flour or something.Mmm pancakes.wait a sec - these are the projects when your paired up with someone. She didn't mention that.' She thought as she passed the large rooms of The Braddock House, her usually big and empty home-sweet- home, heading up to her room.  
  
On her desk, a golden object lay. Kaoti glanced at the beyblade before picking it up. In its centre the image of a sandy-brown Coyote, posed for a howl, was placed.  
  
Slipping the beyblade into her back pocket she once again headed downstairs.  
  
"Goin' out be back later!!" She yelled as she opened the front door. Hearing no response, she slipped calmly outside shutting the door silently behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The sleeping figure rolled over in her bed, settling herself more comfortably to return to her slumber.  
  
* SMACK *  
  
Startled, Kythorn shot up in bed, wondering what the sound was.  
  
* SMACK *  
  
She yawned and rubbed her eyes before, realising the sound came from over by the window.  
  
A few seconds later, she heard a different sound.  
  
"Kythoorrrn.wanna do something?" Came the loud, and at that moment particularly irritating voice of her best friend Kaoti.  
  
Grumbling to herself, she pulled back the covers on her bed and slowly shuffled over to the window. She drew back her previously drawn curtains and looked down out of the window. Sure enough, Kaoti was there, so she opened her window to reply.  
  
".you wha?"  
  
"I'm bored.do you wanna do something?"  
  
"I had just fallen asleep! Why didn't you ask me on the phone?"  
  
"Forgot."  
  
".fine I guess, but why didn't you just use the front door? Why the stones on window? Those things are fragile ya know"  
  
"Door was locked. Latter way more effective." Kaoti said bluntly, smiling.  
  
"Bleh." Kythorn said, running downstairs to unlock the front door. She then ran back upstairs to get ready, knowing Kaoti would find her own way in.  
  
Sure enough, Kaoti walked through and shut the front door a moment later, her voice echoed through the house with a joking "Honey.I'm home!"  
  
"Oh dear" Kythorn played along.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm feeling a little parched, mind if I get a drink?"  
  
"Knock yourself out, sweetie."  
  
Kaoti smiled and slid over the smooth marble-effect floor to the refrigerator.  
  
She pulled open the door and peered inside.  
  
"Fruit passion Tango, ugh! Two week old orange juice.eww.and coke!" Kaoti stepped back from the fridge and blinked a few times. She then peered back into the fridge.  
  
"No Pepsi?!" She cried indignantly, "What kinda freaks don't have Pepsi? I'll have to have some words with Ky about this." She thought aloud, a bit put off.  
  
She decided to just settle for some tap water instead, as it was the only safe (and non-coke) option.  
  
By the time she'd finished her glass, Kythorn had come downstairs fully ready and rearing to go.  
  
"Right then, come on." She said cheerily, while walking over to the fridge and grabbing a coke. "Want one?" She offered Kaoti, when she saw she didn't already have a bottle.  
  
"No thanks - I'll pass, I'm more of a sexy Pepsi kinda gal." She replied.  
  
"Suit yourself, Kay." was Kythorn's reply, shrugging as she dragged out a chair from underneath the table and sitting down, Kaoti following suit.  
  
"Anyway - you never told me who you were partnered up with." Kaoti said, hoping to generate conversation.  
  
Kythorn nearly spat out her coke in slight surprise. "How did you know we were paired.?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh come on, it's a parenting exercise. Now, tell me - who's the lucky man?"  
  
Kythorn hesitated, before growling out "Kai." in irritation.  
  
Kaoti stifled her amused laugh with the back of her hand. "What? Kai? The humour-less Kai who didn't even crack a smile in Biology when I was messing around with the fish bones? Jeez.tough luck, girl."  
  
"Aw, shut up, Kay." Kythorn muttered, chugging the rest of her coke.  
  
It was about then when Kaoti's waist started beeping.  
  
"Wha...? Oh, jeez, sorry - my cell just received a text message.forgot I brought it." Kaoti sighed, glancing at the sleek object. "Man; I am being summoned by the all powerful parents. See ya tomorrow in school, kay Ky?" Kaoti said, getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"Yeah, right." Kythorn said offhandedly, rising to lock the door after Kaoti. "See yah!" She yells as Kaoti vanishes down the street.  
  
Sighing, Kythorn shut and locked the door, slinking upstairs. She changed for absolutely nothing but oh well. Entering her room she collapsed onto the bed, forcing herself to sleep, not bothering to change again.  
  
Kaoti ran up the steps to her house and walked in, locking the door behind her. "I'm back!" She cried out, walking upstairs and fishing her beyblade out of her packet, placing it on her messy table. Changing quickly into pyjamas, she closed her eyes before she hit the cushioned bed; out cold before she hit the pillow.  
  
------  
  
Fatal Femme - SOOOOOO whatcha think? Great non? AMAZING eh? ( I'm Canadian ) riiiiight well; I liked the story. So you should too. Cause your all a bunch of MINIMEEESSSS - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - runs off screaming something about clones -  
  
Psycho-Chik - please excuse her she gets easily frightened, and hyper, and freakish, as you have just witnessed.  
  
Get this.you ready for it.we.actually.have.a.plot!  
  
*cheers and celebrations*  
  
Now people, I'm sure you know the drill.press the little purple button and review.  
  
If you review Fatal will give you a (quote, add excitement and wide eyes) 'a MAGICAL chocolate chip cookie.' (end quote)  
  
And I will give you another chapter.  
  
*smiles*  
  
Ja ne! (aka - bye) 


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Fatal Femme - Hey - glowers - ya'll didn't review!!! Your lucky Im such a nice person - shifty eyes - NOW READ! REVIEW!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Part 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"And once more, we have to run the 100m sprint because you alarm didn't go off, again!" Kythorn snapped at her best friend as they skidded round yet another corner on their way to school.  
  
"Sheesh! I said I was sorry - what more do you want from me?"  
  
"I want, you to buy an alarm that works!" she said tetchily.  
  
"Yeah well.ooh looky! School! Wooo, we are gonna make it! Who's your dad- ay!" Kaoti said punching the air, completely forgetting about arguing back.  
  
"Yeah sure, we'll have to make it in 30 seconds to not be late." Kythorn said, her scepticism obviously showing.  
  
"Well we'll just have to kick it into overdrive" Kaoti said while suddenly, from no-where, getting an extra burst off energy. She smirked and ran ahead.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Kythorn yelled trying to keep up with her hyperactive friend.  
  
'There must be something in the pepsi," Kythorn thought to herself.  
  
They skidded to the front of the main door to the school, flung it open and raced down one of the many halls before their form class, flashing the peace sign at their startled school secretary.  
  
"Why does our class have to be in the furthest corridor?" Kaoti protested, "And Ms Jaghill wonders why we're late!"  
  
"But it's your fault that we're late. Everyday it's the same thing, and I don't need a late on my perfect record!" Kythorn snapped.  
  
"Well excuse me Miss Valid Victorian!" Kaoti snapped back.  
  
Kythorn was just about to open her mouth in protest when something hard hit her. Or she hit something hard. Either way she fell backwards, landing rather ungraciously on her butt. She shut her eyes from the impact, but reopened them when she heard a startled grunt from Kaoti, who, to her amusement, had crashed into the lockers, falling on top of some blonde kid.  
  
She slowly sat up rubbing her head. She heard some shuffling then the sound of something being shoved into the locker.  
  
"Hey watch where ya goin' blondie!" Kaoti hissed at the boy pushing him back into the lockers.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry!" he said, putting up his hands in defence, "I'm new here, I was just looking for my form class"  
  
She just growled at him in response.  
  
Kythorn on the other hand was starting to fume. Her chance at a perfect attendance record was crushed all because of two idiots who didn't watch where they were going.  
  
"You moron thanks a lot! What's your problem?" she said finally acknowledging the boy who had ran into her.  
  
He lifted his navy blue head to look at her.  
  
"ME! You ran into me!"  
  
"TYSON!! Why you little goku haircut gone wrong."  
  
"Goku! Brat?! I'm older than you are!"  
  
"Why I highly-"  
  
"WHAT exactly is going on here?"  
  
All four heads slowly turned round to the owner of the voice, none other than Ms Jaghill, who didn't look exactly happy.  
  
"Do you realise just how much noise and disruption your causing!" she seethed, "You've not only disrupted the first day back, but you're 10 minutes late! Anyone care to explain?" she said menacingly, looking at each of their faces in turn, her eyes widening a bit when she saw Kaoti's eyes but never-the-less remaining stern.  
  
"Well blondie? You want this one?" Koati huffed.  
  
"Erm.well.you see it all started when my Uncle came to visit me from the circus on Friday."  
  
'Uck! What a blonde' Kaoti sighed to herself.  
  
"Young man, what exactly does this have to.ok. Never mind," she said giving up, "All of you inside the classroom, NOW" she boomed.  
  
"What!?" Kaoti started, "You mean freckles here is in the same class as m-"  
  
"NOW!" Ms Jaghill repeated herself, making herself very clear as the four pupils rushed through the door, "Find a seat and sit down. I'll deal with you delinquents later" she said, a menacing tone to her voice.  
  
The two boys found two empty desks next to each other and sat down.  
  
"Hey those are our seats!" Kaoti protested to the blonde kid.  
  
"Yeah? Well I don't see your name on it" he said smugly.  
  
"Oh you are just asking for-"  
  
"Girls, I think you have caused enough ruckus for today, just find a seat and sit there"  
  
Kythorn glared daggers into their teacher's now turned back and Kaoti noisily made her way to the back of the class taking the far seat near the window.  
  
Kythorn was about to go and sit in the only free desk out of the three in the back row, when she realised who was sitting next to that desk other than her best friend.  
  
Him.  
  
She frantically looked around the class for another seat, any seat, that wasn't next to Kai.  
  
But of course, the forces of evil once again succeeded in their cruel plan to ruin her life, because there were no extra seats.  
  
Infuriated, she angrily stomped over to the empty desk, flung out her chair and dropped into her chair and slammed her book bag on her desk making her annoyance clear.  
  
Kai didn't even blink once during her whole performance.  
  
As soon as the class was 'settled', Ms. Jaghill spoke, frowning and shaking her head.  
  
"Due to the rather eventful time we endured earlier, I must ask you to change seats." She waited until the loud protest had finished before continuing, "It's the only way to ensure order among us. Besides, if you're good I may just let you move back to where you want to sit after a little while"  
  
"Yeah, and pigs are gonna go flying past this window too" Kaoti murmured sarcastically causing Kythorn to snicker.  
  
"Now please arrange yourselves in alphabetical order." Ms Jaghill announced, gaining another round of protesting by most of the class.  
  
Shifting reluctantly, Kaoti moved to the front of the class while Kythorn narrowed her eyes in irritation at Tyson and the new kid before slamming herself in a chair next to Kai.  
  
Why oh why did her last name have to be Hanley?  
  
She glanced at her friend and couldn't help be amused at Kaoti's disgust at being in the front row.  
  
That's what you get for being a Braddock.  
  
"Thank you class. You may thank Kaoti, Kythorn, Tyson and our new student Max for your misfortune." Ms. Jaghill stated, before taking the register, reading it once to ensure all the students were in the correct places then leaving the kids to get to their next class.  
  
First class was Chemistry, which the Bladebreakers, Kaoti and Kythorn all attended.  
  
As Kaoti and Kythorn entered the classroom, the last ones to arrive but still on time, they sat in their usual place at the back, comfortably. Tyson, Rei, Max, Kai and Kenny were in the row in front of them; obviously happy to be reunited (well; Kai was not so obviously happy) when THWANG - a rubber band hit Max in the back of the head, followed by the BANG of what sounded suspiciously like a calculator hitting Kai's head. Those sounds were echoed by the stifled laughter of both Kaoti and Kythorn.  
  
Kai slowly, very slowly, turned his head around and shot Kythorn and Kaoti a death glare.  
  
Max, while rubbing his left ear which the rubber band had hit, looked behind him and shot Kaoti a questioning look.  
  
Before Max had a chance to ask her why, their Biology teacher walked through the door and quickly started the lesson.  
  
Max was asked to hand out some text books the class would be using, and 'accidentally' dropped Kythorn's and Kaoti's books on the floor, and stepped on them as he passed by.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai had picked up the rubber band which had hit Max and put it next to the calculator he had also kept hold off.  
  
"Right class, I assume you know what you are doing? I'd like you now to get into pairs and carry out the experiment"  
  
Kythorn and Kaoti quickly linked arms to signal they were paired.  
  
Tyson quickly slung an arm around Kenny so he could watch while Kenny did all the work, which Kenny wasn't too happy about but obliged anyway.  
  
Kai slowly agreed to be paired with Max, since they were the last two left.  
  
Kai and some other people had to move tables so that each group had more place to work with. Max went to move near Tyson so they could catch up on news, but found his lab-coat collar being harshly tugged by none other than Kai.  
  
"What are you doing Kai?" Max asked confused.  
  
"Not there, we'll work over there" Kai said and pointed to the table behind Kythorn and Kaoti.  
  
"Erm.why?" Max asked even more puzzled, but followed Kai to the table anyway.  
  
"You'll see" Kai said with a sly smirk across his face, which worried Max slightly.  
  
A couple of minutes later, all the equipment for the apparatus was set up, the test tubes in place and the bottles of acid all neatly lined up on each pair's desk.  
  
"Now class," started the teacher, "I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the importance of NOT mixing the two acids. It is very dangerous and can let off a poisonous gas. Anyone who thinks it'll be FUN to see what happens won't be laughing when I get hold of them. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Mr McKenzie" the class all said in a bored monotone voice.  
  
"Good. Now start by putting 4 drops of each acid into each test-tube, and after you've done that I'll tell you what to do next" Kaoti and Kythorn agreed to do two test tubes each, Kaoti putting 4 drops of acid in the first test tube.  
  
"Max, you put the acid in the first one" Kai commanded, while digging around in his lab-coat pocket. He noted, with delight, that the teacher was busy writing more instructions on the board.  
  
Perfect Kai thought to himself.  
  
"And you'll be the second and fourth and I'll do the third test-tube?" Max asked seeing a pattern.  
  
"No" Kai answered simply.  
  
"But I don't want to do all of them!" Max complained, "That's not fair, you're making me do all the work"  
  
"Would you just shut up and do one, trust me" Kai said, the smirk returning to his face, "you won't get to do more than one"  
  
"What!? Oh whatever, you're just weird" Max said rolling his eyes and performing the task.  
  
When he had finished he looked at Kai expectantly.  
  
He noticed Kai was staring straight ahead.  
  
He followed his look to see Kythorn ready to drop the acid in the second test tube.  
  
He looked back at Kai and was about to ask him what he was doing, when he saw the rubber band and calculator poised at Kai's aiming hand, ready to be flung.  
  
It was only then that Max realised what Kai was going to do.  
  
Kai shot him a sideways grin and Max returned it.  
  
Kai released his hold on the rubber band that was holding back the calculator and it flew effortlessly to Kythorn, and her hand.which was holding the pipette of acid.  
  
SMACK  
  
Kythorn, startled, let out a squawk as the calculator jogged her, and her hand accidentally squeezed the pipette of acid into the first test tube.  
  
BANG.  
  
Kai stood outside in the playground, and watched in satisfaction as the whole school had to be evacuated because of the poisonous gas scare.  
  
He looked behind him at Max who shot him a thumbs up sign.  
  
He then looked to his far right to see the principle giving the two girls the telling off of their life times. He picked up on the word 'detention' and 'three months'.  
  
Ah, Revenge was s-weeet!  
  
Psycho_Chik: we have already written part two of this chapter which we should be posting shortly but what I want is CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSM.please? ^_^ Ja ne/bye/adios 


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Fatal Femme - Annnd now, for your viewing pleasure, we give you part two ^_^  
  
Psycho_Chik: Told you we'd upload soon.  
  
Chapter 2 part two  
  
When the poisonous gas had been satisfactorily removed from the school, classes resumed as per usual. Kythorn and Kaoti spent lunch glaring daggers at Kai and Max, who were obviously proud of what they had previously done. Out of the blue, a rather large, shiny, delicious looking red apple promptly landed in Max's bowl of soup.  
  
SPLOOSH -  
  
The contents of his bowl, chicken noodle soup if your interested, splashed all over Max, and his oh so blonde hair. Where as Kai received a small strand of chicken by his plate.  
  
"Ugh." Kai muttered, flicking the chicken, it hit Kythorn square in the forehead.  
  
Not even watching where it went, he resumed the mundane task of eating his cafeteria 'food'  
  
Kythorn promptly rose, and sauntered towards Kai. Without hesitation, she tapped Kai on the shoulder, and, when he turned to her oblivious, he received a quick, brutal back-hand slap across the face.  
  
"Jerk." She accused, then abruptly turned and returned to Kaoti, who, like always, was laughing. Update on Max; dumbfounded.  
  
"MAN! She got me AGAIN??!" Max yelled. "Goddamnit"  
  
"HA! Score two for the supremely genius K team, Score 1 for supremely genius wannabe team" Kaoti yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Booya!" Kythorn exclaimed.  
  
Max grumbled random crap, rose from his seat, and headed to the form room. Kaoti 'awwed', barely stopping her laughter. Kai simply shook his head, and headed up after his team-mate.  
  
"Right; be on your guard rookie. We're behind enemy lines." Kythorn said to Kaoti as they headed to the form room themselves. Kaoti nodded, saluting.  
  
"Right, I'm going in. Cover me." Kaoti stated, pushing open the door. She glanced around, suspiciously, hearing Kythorn humming the mission impossible theme song.  
  
Max's head turned towards Kaoti, nothing but a glare in those icy blue eyes of his. Kaoti smiled 'innocently' and sat on a desk, Kythorn sitting on another.  
  
Kythorn, cautiously, slipped on some headphones. Pressing play on her Discman, she sung softly: "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, damn straight, its better than ya'lls, damn straight, its better than ya'lls, I'd teach ya, but I'd hafta charge."  
  
"No no no, hon, it's like this: My pepsi brings all the boys to the yard, damn straight, its better than ya'lls, damn straight, its better than ya'lls, I'd give ya, but I'd hafta charge." Kaoti corrected, grinning.  
  
"Well, I think it goes: My cola brings all the boys to the yard, damn straight, its better than ya'lls, damn straight, its better than ya'lls, I'd give ya, but I'd hafta charge." Kythorn stated, laughing.  
  
The two glance around to see the rest of the form room staring at them funny.  
  
"Eh hehehe.how you dooing?" Kaoti asked some random guy sitting at the back. Who promptly blushed and turned away. Go figure.  
  
Max, who was also sitting at the back of the classroom, just snorted and turned his head away, finishing off some maths homework due next lesson.  
  
Kaoti and Kythorn, a bit tired out from their dancing, went to sit in their seats, passing Max on the way.  
  
"number 7's wrong", Kaoti said casually as she passed by Max's desk.  
  
Max just growled and looked at his answer. He then growled even louder as he realsied that she was right.  
  
A moment later, their form tutor walked in and sat at her desk. She busied herself sorting out some paperwork on her desk and getting the register ready.  
  
". Kaoti"  
  
"Yo miss!"  
  
"Kythorn."  
  
"Kepin it real!"  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Max."  
  
"WHAT!? Er...I mean. here"  
  
Ms. Jaghill's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the string of 'offending' (in her mind, anyway) responses. After completing the entire register, she casually said "Kythorn, Kai, Max, and Kaoti: Detention today after school. Be here 4pm prompt.." Which was echoed promptly by the hiss of surprise via Kaoti, the grinding of teeth via Kythorn, the growl via Max and the twitching of the eyebrow via Kai.  
  
Tyson, Kenny and Rei sniggered at this: Max.. detention? What was this. the apocalypse?  
  
Grumbling, the students got up and went to their next class - P.E. Sounds like fun, no?  
  
The four detentionors, some people from the form and the other BladeBreakers trudged down to the gym, walking into their respective changing rooms. Changing quickly into their P.E. uniforms (for the girls white polo shirts, and navy blue skirts over black biker-style shorts, while the guys donned white polo shirts and navy track pants.  
  
The students then entered the gym once more and started stretching out, when the P.E. teacher walked in; whistle at his neck in all his body- builder glory.  
  
"Right wimps, listen up. Today you will all be playing a sequence of no- rules Dodge Ball. But, there are rules. Funny how that works, rookies. The game is simple: hit your targets waist or below with a rubber ball. Teams have been pre-made for our sake, and for time: Kaoti Saddock." At this, kaoti growled out 'Braddock', yet the teacher, Mr. Brutely, continued. "Kythorn Handsome." Again, a growl of a corrected 'Hanley!' from Kythorn. "Rielly Finngan, Kai Hiwartey." No correction from Kai. " Brian Dan and Max Taste." "Tate." Max silently corrected. "Will be on one team. The other team: Tyson Granger." he said everyone left. "If any of you maggots think you can't handle this, then leave now." Brutely declared. Kenny went rigid, then hung his head and took the walk of shame, going to sit on the stage.  
  
Soon enough, the game began. The team with Kaoti and Kythorn on it had called themselves the Terminators, while the others had dubbed themselves the Dream-Team. Yeah. Right.  
  
"WHEW - BOOYAH people, come on, live a little!" Kaoti chanted at her fellow team mates. Rielly looked at her funny. "Ah can't do it cap'in, ah just can." He whined in his scottish accent.  
  
"Damn exchange student." Kaoti grumbled, leaning against the back wall - the starting position.  
  
"Let the games begin!" Mr. Brutely yelled; followed by Kythorn's ecstatic: "CHARGE!"  
  
The game at first was quite vicious; Rielly and Brian of the Terminators dropped first, while all but Tyson, Rei, and some girl called Naomi survived the first assault.  
  
Kai was hit in the shoulder by Naomi, and growled. He picked up the ball and stalked toward the center line.  
  
"Wheeew go Kai; Terminator style!" Kythorn exclaimed, amused.  
  
Kai simply shot her a sideways glance that clearly stated 'shut up or die' and threw the ball which caught Naomi in the waist; taking her out of the game.  
  
Rei paced back and forth at the center line, eyeing Kai down, a ball behind his back. "Oh Kai." He taunted, preparing to take him down.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Kaoti sung from behind Kai, appearing and throwing the ball; grinning as it smacked Rei in the leg.  
  
Kythorn and Kaoti burst into song. "BAM aw man, SLAM - I swing like Tarzan." - (( Wu Tang Clan TM. ))  
  
Max growled. "Shut it, already." And threw a ball; missing the remainder, Tyson, by quite a bit.  
  
"Heh.great aim, blondie." Kaoti mused.  
  
"Don't start with me, two tone." Max retorted, referring to Kaoti's one black eye and one blue-green-swirling eye.  
  
"Why you stupid little mph-!" Kaoti started but was cut off by a ball hitting her square in the face.  
  
Irritated, she turned her head and glared menacingly as Tyson, who was now pretending that it wasn't him who had just struck her, and that the was just an innocent bystander.  
  
"How rude!" she yelled, "I was talking and you interrupted me, you stewpid freakish overeating self indulgent jackass!" and with that she grabbed the ball out of Max's hand and chucked it firmly at Tyson.  
  
He didn't even bother to duck as it hit him hard in the shin.  
  
Tyson limped off the floor and went to sit the with other' losers' on the stage.  
  
"She stole ma balls" Max said slightly irked.  
  
Pleased with herself, Kaoti turned around smirking.  
  
"Right, now where were we?" she said, addressing Max.  
  
"OWW!"  
  
Kaoti and Max whipped their heads around to the source of the noise.  
  
They saw Kythorn lying on the ground with about half a dozen balls lying beside her.  
  
They also saw Kai grinning, looking at Kythorn.  
  
"dude! We're like on the same team!" Kythorn complained rubbing her head.  
  
"Don't worry girlfriend, I got your back!" Kaoti said as she picked up a nearby ball and ran towards Kai.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Max said as he picked up a ball and hurled it at her.  
  
She barely had time to dodge as Max's balls shot past her and crashed into the wall.  
  
As quick as a flash Kaoti jumped up from her crouching position on the ground and flung the ball she was still hurling at Max.  
  
However, it was knocked out of the air by another flying ball, which turned out to be Kai's.  
  
Soon, there ended up being a free for all balls match going on.  
  
"Now that's the kind of determination I like to see. Kelp up the good work kids. RIGHT!" he said addressing the rest of the startled children. "MARCH into those changing rooms and take a cold shower!"  
  
"But er sir?" Kenny asked timidly, "I didn't actually play"  
  
"AND I CARE BECAUSE?" he boomed, "NOW MOVE IT!" 


End file.
